


Beautiful

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Beautiful

Our anniversary trip was going well so far, but then, it had just started. Tom and I had arrived at the tiny airport in Lake Placid around eleven, then driven to the house on Upper Saranac Lake to settle in before lunch. We stopped at a grocery store for food before driving around and sightseeing, enjoying the fresh mountain air and the gorgeous scenery, trying to find the perfect picnic spot.

It was about two when we discovered a little hidden pathway headed towards a secluded spot by the lake. We put out a blanket on the soft, midsummer grass and ate our sandwiches while the birds chirped overhead. After we finished our lunch, we both lay back on the blanket to enjoy our surroundings.

“Dear God, Maureen, you weren’t kidding about this place.” His voice was soft, as if he didn’t want to disturb all the nature around us. “It is absolutely breathtaking.”

I cuddled up next to him; he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed my hair. “I’m glad you like it. I haven’t been here in fifteen years, but it’s every bit as lovely as I remembered.”

“I could stay right here forever. It’s just perfect.”

I lay my head on him, the steady rise and fall of his chest soothing as always. He pulled me tighter and wrapped his other arm around me.

“I’m so, so blessed to have you,” he said tenderly. “You are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

I smiled and looked up at him. “Likewise.” I gazed into those azure eyes and ran my eyes over his face – the strong jaw, the high cheekbones, the little laugh lines around his eyes. “I love you.”

We lay wrapped in each other, half-dozing in the warm afternoon sun, for at least another hour. Every now and then we’d notice a rowboat on the lake, or the very distant blare of a car horn, but for the most part we were alone.

Finally I shifted upwards and kissed him. “We should get back and check out the house.”

“ _Our_  house, at least for the next week.” He smiled and kissed me back.

“We should christen it,” I said, my voice low as I winked at him.

“Hmm… what a marvelous idea, darling.” He moved so that I was lying flat on my back and he was on his side, his body pressed into mine. “We could get things started here, though…” He nuzzled my neck and I gasped when he bit down, before he moved back up to invade my mouth with his tongue. He cupped my face with one hand while the other ran down my body, stopped to knead the soft flesh of my ass before grabbing one of my legs and pulling it over his hip. He gently rocked against me as we kissed and I could feel him getting hard against my belly.

“Tom, someone might see,” I whispered.

“Has that ever stopped us before?”

I smirked, thinking of all the naughty things we’d gotten away with in public or semi-public places. _Nope._  “Good point.”

He moved so that he was hovering over me on his hands and knees, then snaked his hand up my skirt and began to stroke me through my panties, my arousal already evident on the fabric. I fisted my hands in his curly hair as our tongues battled for dominance. He began to move downward, raining kisses upon the column of my neck, my collar bone, my cleavage, before groping my breasts through my dress.

Suddenly I was aware that he was continuing even further downward – running his hands over my torso and hips as his knees nudged my legs apart wider. He pushed my skirt up and began raining kisses upon my belly, slowly moving lower…

“ _Tom_ ,” I whispered. He pretended not to hear me, so I gently tugged his hair. He looked up, and I could see the longing and frustration written out on his face when I shook my head. “No.”

“Maureen, can’t we just – ”

I sat up abruptly and pulled him up with me, planting a burning kiss on his lips. Then, without warning, I pushed him onto his back and slid down to plant myself between his mile-long legs.

“Maureen, come on, if I can’t –  _oh._ ”

I was cupping and massaging him through his jeans as he hardened even more, and he let out a slight gasp as I unzipped him and extracted his length. He watched me as I spit into my hand and wrapped my fingers around him, stroking up and down languidly.

He moaned, allowing the pleasure to get the better of him for a moment; then he gritted his teeth with a determined look on his face. “Maureen, I just don’t – why do you always – why won’t you let me – ”

I pressed my tongue to his tip for a second, licking up the clear liquid pooling there, then looked back up at him. “Do you want me to stop?” I whispered, my breath hot on his skin.

He heaved a sigh and shut his eyes. “No… please don’t stop…”

I closed my lips over him and immediately set to work, pushing down about halfway before coming back up. Each time I would go a little further, taking a little more of him in. My right hand cupped his balls and played with them, rolling them in my fingers as he writhed and grunted beneath me.

“ _Ah_ , fuck, darling… oh God… don’t stop… Maureen… fuck… it’s so good, it feels  _so_ good, oh  _God_ please don’t stop…”

I not only enjoyed giving blowjobs, but I was good at them. I knew I was good, and given that Tom could never say no to them, they’d become my go-to tactic for whenever things came up that I just didn’t want to talk about. Was it healthy? No. Was it fun? God yes.

Was it sustainable? Well… that was something I didn’t want to think about at the moment.

I hollowed out my cheeks and swirled my tongue over his shaft, pausing to give him a long, slow lick up the prominent vein running up the side. Finally I pulled off him and began to work him with my hand again, pushing myself down further to lick and suck at his balls.

“ _Maureen_ … oh my God, oh my God…  _fuck_ , that’s it…”

I returned my mouth to his tip and pushed down as far as I could, gripping the base of his cock as I deep-throated him. He cried out and his hips bucked upward involuntarily; I could hear his breathing quicken.

“Maureen, Maureen, I’m going to come,   _oh Jesus Christ I’m – going to – fuck_ …”

I maneuvered my head back the slightest bit so I was ready and gave a little hum. That was all it took to push him over the edge; he threw his head back and I felt hot ropes of his come spill out and hit the back of my throat. I swallowed everything he gave me, holding him in my mouth until he was completely spent, his eyes fluttering and his breath coming in labored pants.

I licked him clean and quickly ran a hand over my lips to make sure I had gotten it all. His body was still shaking slightly as I tucked him back into his jeans and zipped him back up. I sat back on my heels and watched him with a smile of satisfaction.

His eyes finally opened and he looked up at me. He bit his lip and chuckled.

“Missed a spot.”

My eyes widened as I licked my lips and tasted the last bit of his come at the corner of my mouth; I quickly drew it onto my tongue and swallowed it. “Good?”

“Fucking brilliant.” He sat up and drew me close, kissing me hard.

“Shall we continue this back at the house?” I whispered.

“You bet your gorgeous ass.” He scrambled to his feet and helped me up before we quickly packed up our picnic gear and went back to the car. It was only about a ten-minute drive back to the house, but we sat in silence. His look slowly changed from satisfied and lusty to somewhat pensive, and that made me nervous.

I told myself I was being paranoid and watched as we sped by the beautiful lake houses and docks.

We opened the door and I immediately began kissing him, hoping to quell my nerves about the possibility of Having a Talk.

No dice. He kissed back for a moment, then pulled away, smiling. “Let’s have a drink first.”

He walked through the living room into the kitchen and started rummaging around.

“I  _know_  they said there would be a bottle of wine waiting… I specifically asked…”

As he searched and muttered under his breath, I meandered around the living room, which was enormous – large, plush couches, a huge fireplace, a magnificent Persian rug. The side facing the lake was all windows, and I went to take in the view. As I did my hip brushed against a large globe mounted regally on four rolling mahogany legs; it actually hurt a bit.  _Awfully hefty for a globe._ I paused to examine it more closely, running my hands over it, when I felt a button at the equator line depress under my touch. With that, the top half of the globe slowly opened to reveal two long-stemmed glasses and three different bottles of wine – a red, a white, and a rosé.

I started laughing. “Tom! Come here. I found the wine.”

“Oh, for Pete’s sake,” he chuckled when he saw it. “That’s certainly one way to hide the liquor. This house is insane.”

“Can you imagine, though? Teach the kids the countries, tuck them into bed, then journey to the center of the earth and get hammered,” I said, pulling the red out. “Will you put the other two in the fridge to chill?”

He did as I asked while I poured our drinks. I immediately took a swig and seated myself on the couch. He picked up his glass and sat about a foot away from me, taking a long gulp before reaching down and swinging my legs up into his lap. He pulled off my shoes and began massaging my feet with his free hand. I lay back against the arm of the couch, closed my eyes, and hummed with pleasure as he kneaded.

“Maureen, I really need to know.”

I kept my eyes closed.

“You’ve avoided it, and this is our first anniversary, and it’s just absurd that we haven’t talked about it.”

I squirmed and let out a defeated sigh.

“What, Tom?”

“Look, you know I adore it – I fucking  _adore_  it – when you go down on me…”

A smile crossed my lips as I shifted my foot to his groin and stroked him with my toes. A soft moan escaped his lips before he firmly removed my foot and continued his ministrations.

“… so why won’t you let me do that for you? Why can’t I pleasure you that way?”

I was quiet. I still hadn’t opened my eyes.

“Maureen?”

“Tom?”

“Talk to me. Please.” His hands roamed upwards and began working my calves; I gave a little sigh of contentment. “Maureen, at least look at me.”

I opened my eyes and found him staring at me, loving, questioning. It was all I could do not to slam my eyes shut again.

“Tom, I just…”

“I mean, is it that you just don’t like it? Because I… I mean, we’ve both been pretty honest about what we like and don’t like. And you haven’t  _said_  you don’t like it. So I just want to know why you’re always pushing me away.”

“Tom, I’m not  _always_ pushing you away, we have plenty of sex – ”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” He exhaled, frustration etched in those gorgeous features. “It’s just this one thing. You won’t talk about it, but we need to. Because you know what? I’ve always loved doing it. I love giving that kind of pleasure. You look so gorgeous when you come, darling, and I… I just… look, if you don’t want it, if you never want it, then that’s fine. I can live with that. But I need to know why. I need to know that I’m not doing something wrong, that I haven’t said or done something that’s made you – ”

“Tom, no.” I shook my head. “No. It’s absolutely nothing you did.”

“Then what is it?”

I exhaled slowly. “I feel… it’s just… look, I’ve never told anyone this.” I looked down at my lap before taking another long gulp of wine. “In college, with… you know… my first?”

He nodded, listening intently.

“Well, I… I wanted to… I mean, I asked. And he didn’t really want to. But I said, you know, let’s just try it. And I washed and I waxed and I was really excited…” My voice was starting to quiver.  _God fucking damnit._ “… and he, um, he didn’t… like it.”

Tom cocked an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“He said…” I was speaking in a whisper now, tears welling up. I put my glass down on the side table, afraid my shaking hands would spill it. “… he said I was ugly. Down there. And dirty. He tried it for about ten seconds and then just backed away… in disgust.” The floodgates were now open and tears streamed down my face. I covered my eyes, reliving the humiliation – lying there, intimately exposed, completely vulnerable, wanting to crawl into a corner and hide from the entire world.

Tom scooted down the couch and physically lifted me onto his lap, cradling me gently and tenderly as I sobbed into his shoulder.

I could hear him murmuring as he rocked me back and forth. “Maureen… no… that’s not true… you’re so pretty… you’re  _so_ beautiful… I love you so much… you’re stunning… you’re beautiful…”

I let his comfort wash over me as he crooned the soothing words over and over, my tears finally slowing and eventually stopping altogether. I was ensconced in his body warmth, in his scent, and in the unfailing security of his love.

“Maureen.” His voice was soft. “Listen to me. That man… was an  _unspeakable_ asshole.”

I managed a laugh as I tried to stop sniffling. “I know.”

“You cannot let that one awful incident keep you from experiencing oral. If you do, you’re still allowing him a measure of control over your life. And anyone who says a thing like that… well, he’s just not worth it. He’s not worth much of anything, if you ask me.”

“Tom, I just… I know he was a jerk… but I feel like he’s right, I feel like maybe I’m just… ugly down there… and unhygienic…”

There was a long pause. I could feel his jaw working, as it usually did when he was annoyed or frustrated. Finally, he spoke.

“Did you blow him?” The question was straightforward and blunt, with no hint of jealousy.

“… yes.”

“So he let you put your mouth on his cock even though he wouldn’t put his mouth on your cunt.”

“Yes, well… he was an asshole,” I muttered.

“He was a selfish fucking dickhead,” he said curtly. “And he had a lot of fucking nerve to say there was something wrong with your vagina after getting off by sticking his cock in it.”

I bit my lip. “Well, that’s certainly a colorful way of putting it… but you’re right. I know you’re right…”

“Darling, he never,  _ever_  deserved you.” He lifted my face to his and kissed me, deeply, passionately. Then he pulled away. “And even though you’ve never let me go down on you, I’m still well acquainted with your cunt, so I’m going to say this now and I’m going to just continue saying it from now on until I know you believe it: Your vagina is lovely and there is absolutely nothing wrong with it. It’s not ugly and it’s not dirty. It’s magnificent.” He kissed me again. His hand roamed under my skirt and between my legs to cup my sex. “Right here. This.” He punctuated his words with kisses as he spoke. “It’s marvelous. It gives you so much pleasure. Why would you disrespect it so?” He smiled into my skin as he sucked at my neck. “It’s fucking amazing. And it’s beautiful. Just like the rest of you.”

I couldn’t speak. I just kept breathing, and I reached both of my arms around his neck and buried my face in his hair. He bit down gently at the juncture where my neck met my shoulder and I gasped.

“Please let me go down on you. Please. I want to so much. It would make me so happy, and I really think you would like it.” He pulled away and kissed me full on the lips again. “Let’s just try it. And if it turns out you don’t like it, we don’t have to do it anymore. Okay? Please?”

I stared at him, hard. Then I nodded. “Okay.” I grabbed my glass off the table and drained the last of it as he gripped my hand and helped me to my feet. He practically dragged me up the stairs into the master bedroom, where he picked me up and gently dropped me onto the bed.

“Whoa, boy,” I laughed as I bounced on the mattress, the wine buzzing pleasantly in my head. “Someone’s a little eager.”

“You have no fucking idea.” He grinned as he pulled me forward a bit so my legs were hanging off the bed; he pushed my skirt up and then gripped the waistband of my panties, sliding them down and off in one fluid movement. He kneeled down and pulled both my legs over his shoulders, leaving me completely exposed. It was then that I realized I was shaking.

He seemed to notice at the same time I did. “Darling, are you okay? I’m sorry, I’m… I guess I’m rushing you a bit. Do you… do you still want to do this?”

“Yes, Tom,” I breathed. “I’m just nervous.”

“Maureen,” he said softly. “I love you. You’re absolutely beautiful. You have nothing to be nervous about.”

I felt him run a finger up my slit and I exhaled through my teeth. I wasn’t as wet as I usually was for him, simply because the anxiety coursing through my body was still dominating every other feeling.

“Your cunt is  _fucking_  gorgeous.”

Then, an unfamiliar sensation… his tongue running along each side of my outer lips. I gasped as I felt him press inward the slightest bit, lapping at my entrance. Wetness began to shoot down to my core as I gave myself over to the sensations.

“Sweetheart… my darling girl… you taste delicious,” he moaned into my skin. I felt his fingers open me up as he probed deeper; next he licked upward and swirled his tongue around my clit. Then he pursed his lips around the swollen bud and began to suck.

I moaned and bit my lip.  _Holy Jesus._

He slowly slipped one, then two fingers inside of me, pumping in and out in time with the rhythm of his mouth. My hands scrabbled against the bed, trying to hold on to something to keep from thrusting forward into his face.

_It feels so… fucking… good._

He paused for a moment. “How are you doing, darling?”

“Don’t stop, please!” I cried.

He chuckled and put his mouth back on me, licking along the sides of my clit where I was most sensitive while curling his fingers inside me to hit my sweet spot. The slight roughness of his tongue, the heat of his mouth, the  _newness_ of everything I was feeling was heightening my arousal with every minute. I was trying to regulate my breathing; I already felt so close. I was spiraling out of control – I felt like I was on a rollercoaster, rapidly heading towards the highest peak from which I’d plummet.

It was unlike anything else. And it was fucking heavenly.

He began humming as he opened his mouth wider, drawing my clit in and grazing his teeth over it while still swirling his tongue at an increasing speed. I was desperate now, my whole body wound tight as a drum, my eyes slamming shut as I gritted my teeth and cried out.

“Tom, oh my God,  _Tom_ , I’m going to come… I’m –  _ah_  – ”

He growled against me, refusing to stop, and I arched off the bed as my release hit. The heat radiated outward from my core and my entire body quivered as little shocks of pleasure rolled through me. I lay there, shaking, completely spent, as he raised his head from between my legs.

“Fucking beautiful,” he said quietly. He lay down next to me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my cheek.


End file.
